


Sands In Time

by MunofSilver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Gaara somehow ends in the past before he met Naruto.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sands In Time

Gaara opens his eyes as he regains consciousness. Blinking a few times, he can tell he’s still in Suna. Still in his room, but something different about it. Without a doubt, this is his room but back when he was twelve, not now at the age of twenty. All his cacti are gone, his bed is a mess, and the window is open. Gaara never opens the window to his room. The only time he did was when he climbed out of it when he was younger. 

“Something is not right here,” Gaara whispers to himself. 

The last thing he remembers he was on his way to his room after filing some paperwork. He wanted to relax in his room and attend his many lovely cacti, if able to sleep for the night. Instead, he found himself in the past. Worse, it’s when he was a murder happy psychopath, according to the villagers. Half of the young Kazekage wants to leave before his more youthful self returns, while the other half wants to stay to see what will happen. Looking out the open window, he sees himself sitting on the roof of the building across the way. 

How many hours did Gaara spend just sitting on rooftops? Not even he is sure. One fact, if he weren’t the Kazekage, he would still be doing that. Instead, he watches Suna over the walls surrounding the village. There is a spot he found when he was fifteen that overlooks everything, even his Kazekage home. 

He takes a few steps away from the window as he sees his young form coming towards him. Older Gaara has a choice to make leave and face whatever waits for him out there or let his younger self see him. 

“What is this?” Preteen Gaara asked. 

He sees someone in his room that looks like him but taller, with no gourd, odd clothes, thinner black rings around his eyes, and longer hair. The Kazekage looks down at his younger self. The choice is made for him. He just smiles, something the younger Gaara never did unless it was full of bloodlust. Older Gaara only takes a seat on the bed. 

“I’ll be honest; I have no idea how I got here myself. As I’m sure you can tell, I’m you from the future,” Gaara assured his younger self. 

The same person that notices the voice of his older self not only deeper but softer somehow. “Is that a thing,” he wonders about more than one thing. 

Younger Gaara still not sure what to take from this sits down at the table in the corner of the room. “You seem strange. Almost like you’re……...happy,” small Gaara speaks in his normal emotionless tone.

“For me, life is better than for you,” big Gaara leans backward with his back against the wall. 

“How so?” 

The Kazekage knew his younger self would ask that. Sadly Gaara can’t say too much about his life. Don’t want to upset the past. It will change the future, and this Gaara wants his life to stay the same. At the same time, he can’t say anything false; it might lead his life towards another darker path. He has to choose his words carefully. The wise Kazekage closes his eyes. 

“Well?” His younger side is getting impatient.

The older one doesn’t say anything; he just waves his hand over his scar. The younger one seems to either not get it, or he just doesn’t want to admit to it. He looks away with a scowl while crossing his arms. Soon there was a knock on the door, and older Gaara grew concerned. Like always, he never shows it. 

The younger one opens the door. Not enough for anyone to see the inside, only his emotionless face in the doorframe. Standing there was Temari. Without speaking, she hands him a piece of paper and runs off. 

Older Gaara knows what the paper is for; it is the form he had to fill out to register to take the Chuin exams. By now, Kazekage Gaara knows that jinchuuriki Gaara has received his real reason for taking the exams. “So, that is when I am,” adult Gaara chuckles to himself. 

Then for some reason, the Kazekage felt warm as he placed his hand on his head while he is blinded by a light that came from nowhere that only he could see. 

Once again, the Kazekage wakes up in his room. With teddy bears all over the floor, some torn to shreds. As a child, Gaara never fully understood the strength of Shukaku. As a result, he would rip up his toys and injure others without even knowing it. Only in the aftermath will Gaara come to realize what he did. Every time it would hurt. 

Whenever he would accidentally kill someone, child Gaara would cry while clenching his heart. Adult Gaara remembers the pain his heart used to have. Once again, he is alone in his room in the past. He’s even more worried about meeting his child self. For one thing, Gaara doesn’t know when he is or what state his younger self is currently in.

“Who are you, and why are you in my room?” 

Adult Gaara heard a small voice behind him, turning around to see his six-year-old self holding a teddy bear looking up at him. The child Gaara is at the time before the one night, since he doesn’t have the Gaara trademark scar. 

Child Gaara came to his room after Yashamaru went to bed like he always does, only to find a stranger there. Child Gaara can see that this man looks kind of like him. At least in the eyes and hair even though it is longer. 

Adult Gaara kneels to child Gaara. Again he knows he has to be careful. “Don’t mind me. I’m not here to bother anyone. I’m sorry to appear like this,” adult Gaara stands up. 

Child Gaara seems confused but doesn’t pay any mind. It’s not like anyone could hurt him, not physically anyway. At least this person wasn’t scared of him. Getting a closer look at the older man child, Gaara finally noticed. 

“You seem to look a lot like me. Are you me?” Child Gaara asked, closing the door. 

With a smile adult, Gaara answers child Gaara’s question with his question, “What do you think?”

Child Gaara blinks a few times and slowly nods his head, “You must be adult me. Why and how did you get here? Why do you seem happy? Do I finally get a friend?” It looks like there is a ray of hope in the child’s eyes. 

Adult Gaara loves the innocents his child self had. It saddens him that it will be gone and replaced with anger and hate for six years until Naruto helps him regain himself. His innocents will never come back, but his outlook on life has been more like when he was a child like the one standing in front of him. The Kazekage was about to speak when that strange warm feeling started coming back, followed by the same light as before. 

Once again, he’s in his room. This time Gaara is lying in his bed and wearing the clothes he wears when he wants to sleep if he can. Looking around his room and see, all his cacti and belongings are here. “Looks like I’m back in the right time, or was it all just a dream?”

Gaara is still getting used to sleeping and dreams. When he does sleep, it’s more common for him to have a dreamless night—only having three dreams since Shukaku was removed from him. Four if this was a dream he just had. Without giving it, another thought Gaara changes clothes and gets ready for the day. Even though he won’t tell anyone of his dream if it was one, it will be on his mind for a whole day, at least.


End file.
